What It Could Have Been
by Gunblade Girl
Summary: -On hold- What if Tidus wouldn't have lived in Zanarkand of the past? What if he would play with the Goers, not dye his hair and like his father? See here how the world changes the story.
1. Chapter 1: So it Begins

Note: Hi! Here comes my first FFX fanfic. It'll probably be the only one since FFX-2 is coming... I can't really make sequels anymore. This one is a twisted version of the story: Tidus is no dream, he lives on Spira, plays with the Goers and he likes his father!! Completely different guy! Since he plays with the Goers, his clothes are not the same, since he likes his father, he doesn't dye his hair and it's long! Enjoy this twist of my mind!

****

What It Could Have Been 

****

**Chapter1: So It Begins...**

****

            The sea, so calm now. Nothing like it was ten years ago. Luca, the second largest city in the world where you could find the stadium. On the docks, a young man was staring at the waves. He was known as Tidus, star player of the Luca Goers, their new secret weapon. He was the son of Jecht, a Blitzball champion. Ten years ago, Jecht went out to sea to train and didn't come back. He was attacked by Sin, a gigantic monster destroying everthing in it's path. Jecht made it out alive, but because of Sin's toxin, he lost his memory. He ended up in Bevelle, the largest city where he met Braska, a high summoner. With Braska, Jecht set out on a pilgrimage with a man called Auron to gather Aeons, creatures born from the strength of people to fight Sin. Braska received the Final Aeon, the only thing capable of defeating Sin at the cost of the summoner's life. Defending Braska, Jecht died in the pilgrimage. Auron came to Luca to tell Tidus and his mother, that it took some time for Jecht to remember who he was but in the end, thought only of the family he left as he gave his life for Braska. Soon after, Tidus' mother died of sorrow. Auron then did his best to raise him.

            Ten years later, the Blitzball tournament was coming. The Jecht memorial cup. Jecht was a hero.

            The 17 years old man pushed his long browm hair back as it was brought in his face because of the wind.

            "I should have known you'd be here," a voice said behind him.

            Tidus turned around, a bit startled.

            "Hey, Bickson. What's wrong?"

            "What's wrong?! I should be the one to ask you that. Didn't you know we had a practice?"

            Tidus widened his eyes.

            "Was it the time already?? Man, I'm so sorry! Time slipped past and I forgot!!"

            "Hey, I can't blame ya... Thinking of your old man, huh?"

            Tidus turned back to the sea and nodded.

            "Yeah..."

            The short red-headed guy walked to his side.

            "Ten years... I guess time does go fast."

            He turned to his friend.

            "Hey, you wanna wait some more? You don't have to play this tournament if you don't want to."

            "No, I'll be fine. I backed up last year. I keep training but I never make the tournaments. I'll play for him, for my dad. And I'll win!"

            "Well I hope so! Hey, the rest of the team wants to go to Kilika, wanna come along?"

            "Kilika? Why?"

            "We wanna go pray at the temple. We keep winning all the time way too easily. We want some competition."

            "The Aurochs are gonna come?" he asked with a smile.

            "Probably, and they'll lose again!"

            The two boys laughed together.

            "This team's a joke!" Tidus said back in a good mood. "The only decent player they have is that Wakka. His brother was something too but since he died, Wakka lost his will to play."

            "He should throw the rest of his team out and hire new players!"

            Bickson turned to Tidus again.

            "So, you comin'?"

            "Nah, I think I'll pass. I don't like temples, they remind me of my father too much. Each time, I think if it wouldn't have been from the temples, my father would still be alive."

            "Why the temples?"

            "Because that's where the summoners can get Aeons, and it's with the final Aeon they can defeat Sin but they need to walk the world over and they need Guardians to fight and die in their place on the way!"

            "Is it against the temples you got something or against the summoners?"

            "Both! That final Aeon thing is stupid! It kills Sin, but the Summoner as well! He's a hero, but can't take any credits for it! And Sin always comes back so what good does it make?"

            "Shhh! Keep it down, if someone hears you, you'll be arrested for blasphemy!"

            "Yeah right, keep them coming, I'm not scared!"

            Tidus took out a red bladed sword. Bickson had a move backward.

            "You still carry that around?"

            "Of course, it was my father's. One day, I'll dig it under Sin's skin!"

            "If you can get close enough to it until the toxin gets to you... Come on, it won't hurt! It could do you good! The whole team's going, come on!!"

            "Oh, alright, alright, already! But if I don't feel like it, I'm going back and wait for you!"

            "Fine!"

            The two boys headed for another dock where a boat was leaving for Kilika.

            When the boat docked in Kilika, the Goers disembarked. Two girls and five boys were making the team. 

            Kilika was a nice peaceful village. Small houses made of wood and grass on docks. Some kids were playing around, but the Goers just walked through the city without a look back. They had to walk through the woods of Kilika to get to the temple. They had to take it the long way to avoid meeting the Ochu blocking the short way. In his mind, Tidus thought he could have beaten it if he were alone but since he wasn't, he could let out his full strength.

            They climbed the rock stairs and reached the temple place. Tidus had a frown as they stepped in. He really didn't like this place.

            The team scattered around to pary while Tidus watched the statue of Braska, the high summoner who defeated Sin with his father as a guardian.

            As he looked at the statue, he folded his arms.

            _This is all your fault,_ he thought.

            Seeing one of the temple priest had caught an interest in him, he bowed and prayed.

            _I lost my dad, my mother followed him, leaving me alone... Thanks a lot..._

            He walked to Bickson praying in front of another statue.

            "I'm going back to the ship," he whispered out of respect for the others. "I can't stay here."

            "As you wish..."

            Tidus left the temple, crossed back the woods, not meeting any monsters, unfortunately. He went back to the city where there was... nothing! He froze at the scenery. Everything has been blown away.

            "What the hell...?"

            As he slowly walked in, he saw a little girl crying on a pile of rubble in the water. It started trembling.

            "Look out!"

            He jumped on the rubble and grabbed the little girl before jumping back on the dock a second before everything colapsed. Tidus was on his side, holding the little girl tight. He released his grip and looked at her.

            "You okay?" he asked with a smile.

            She looked at him with some traces of fear then got up and ran away. Tidus traced her then got up.

            "I guess so... Ouch!"

            He looked at his arm. It was scratch in his landing since it took all the shock.

            "I guess Sin was here... Someday, I'll kill it! I swear on my parents' souls I'll kill Sin!"

            But how? He didn't have a clue. The only known weapon able of defeating Sin was the final Aeon and only a summoner could get the final Aeon after a pilgrimage and he was surely no summoner!

            He walked his way to the boat where he was told it would not leave for a while.

            "It's alright, I'm waiting for my team mates anyway," he said placing his arms behind his head.

            "You're of the Goers, right?" 

            "Yup!"

            "Most of the teams are going to Luca on this boat: Goers, Beasts, Aurochs..."

            "No way?! The Aurochs too?"

            "Yeah, I guess they'll never learn. They're all around town to help since they were on the boat when Sin attacked."

            "When did it happen?"

            "Not long ago. Sin never waste time destroying a town."

            "I guess you're right," Tidus said folding his arms with a frown on his face.

            He looked at the ship.

            "Is there something to do on board? Maybe I could help? I'm bored!"

            "If you want to. Hop on!"

            "Thanks!"

            Tidus jumped on board and followed the captain downstairs.

            Meanwhile, a young summoner and her guardians were heading toward Kilika temple. Just before they entered, the Goers came out.

            "Hey if it isn't captain loser!" Graav said.

            "It's Wakka and you know it!" a 22 years old guy answered.

            "You've come to play this year too? You're gonna 'do your best' again?" Bickson teased.

            "Of course! As long as we do our best, the rest's not important, ya?"

            "If you say so. See ya in Luca... If you can ever get past the preliminaries!"

            The Goers went by laughing loudly as the rest of the crew traced them.

            "Damn them! I wish just once we'd win to shut their mouth!" Wakka said.

            "We're gonna be late," a 23 years old lady reminded.

            "Oh, sorry, Lu," Wakka said rubbing the back of his head. "Let's get that Aeon!"

            The young summoner nodded and walked to the temple with her three friends. Wakka had red hair held up, a yellow overall and a blue bandana around his head. Lulu had long black hair tied in four strands. She was wearing a black leather dress with many belts crossed together on the front down to her feet. Half her face was hidden by her hair. The third guardian was a 25 year old Ronso. His name was Kimahri and he had a broken horn on his forehead. He wasn't talking very often but he was very protective of Yuna, the summoner. She had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a dark blue skirt with a white shirt crossing on her chest. She had long sleeves covering her arms.

            "Alright." She said.

            The four disappeared in the temple.

            So? Do you like it? It's my first attempt of a FFX fic so please tell me what you think! I'll come up with more, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2: The Fateful Encounter

Chapter 2 : The Fateful Encounter

****

            On the way back to Luca, Tidus locked himself in a cabin, not opening to anyone either answering calls.

            "Tidus!" one of the girls from his team called. "Come on, let me in! You know you want it!"

            By her side, another girl was chuckling.

            "Go away, Balgerda! And that goes for you two, Doram!"

            The girls looked at each other, unable to understand.

            "He never objected before!" Doram said.

            "Why can't you girls just leavehim alone? You're a bunch of maniacs!"

            The girls spun around in the same time to see Bickson with his arms crossed standing behind them.

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Balgerda asked.

            "He must be focusing on the game! It's not the time to disturb him with your bad habits!"

            "Hmph!"

            They walked away to the dock and Bickson went to knock at the door.

            "You okay?" he asked still a bit worried.

            "Yeah, I just want to be alone for a while..."

            "Well I thought you'd want to know that there's a summoner on board. Apparently she's the daughter of Braska!"

            There was a long silence then the lock was pulled and the door opened on a curious face.

            "You serious?"

            "Yup! And she's cute, just your kind!"

            Tidus turned around and folded his arms.

            "Bah... I don't want to see her. I might get mad at her and hold her responsible for my parents' death and it's not true... I don't want a girl to think I'm rude!"

            "You'll never change... Anyway, we should arrive soon, so you might as well come up. You probably won't be able to see her because the whole crew's all over her..."

            "I said I don't care," he said as he walked to the stairs leading to the deck.

            He saw a crew gathered on the edge of the ship and went by, not even trying to see the summoner.

            He grabbed a cable and looked at the city as they were entering the port. With the tournament held here, there were a lot of people, from all around the world. Humans, Ronso, Guado, even Al Behd since they had a team. 

            He smiled with contempt. It was the first time he could actually see this as a player. The past years, just before the games, he was always feeling the pressure of the title he had to live up to: the title of Jecht's son. He had a surprise in store for everyone... He has mastered his father's unique skill of shooting without telling anybody. Since everyone knew about the legendary Jecht Shot, everyone would recognize it. He smiled to himself thinking about the faces of the crowds when he'll do it. Jecht always said:

            "You can't do it kid! But don't worry, you're not the only one!"

            Then he would demonstrate it to Tidus, and only him. Like he wanted him to remember the stance and end up doing it.

            Tidus looked up.

            "I'll do this for you, dad... I hope you'll be proud..."

            The ship docked at the sound of a guy giving live news.

            "Here they come back home all the way from Kilika! Our very own Luca Goers!"

            A lot of people were gathered around the dock to cheer their favorite team and try to get autographs or even just to shake hands.

            A guy was holfing a mic in front of a camera as he walked close to the disembarking team. Bickson was waving at the crowd with both hands, along with Abus and Graav. The girls came behind with Raudy, the goaler. Tidus was the last to come down the ship accompanied with comments.

            "Here's a nice surprise! The son of Jecht!"

            The cheers from the crowd intensified as Tidus walked down the ship. The guy with the mic came to him.

            "So, are you gonna lend your team a helping hand this year?" he asked showing Tidus the mic.

            He hesitated a moment then answered with determination.

            "Yes! This year, ten years after my father's death, I'll play in his name, and when we win, I'll dedictate this victory to him!"

            "Do you have special techniques like you father?"

            "I could never be as good as he was but I'll give you a show to remember!"

            The cheers went wild as the team started walking away.

            "Thank you very much! Now welcome the Al Behd Psyshes, far away from their home just to play this game!"

            A team of goggle wearing people disembarked. The guy tried to talk to them, but they past by as if they were very busy.

            "Now here come the shame of this league, never won a single game, stastically impossible, I've never seen a team this bad! The Besai-----d Aurochs!"

            Some people in the crowds burried laughs while others looked like they wanted to cry.

            "They're only some die hard fans today."

            Leaving the docks, Bickson laughed.

            "Yeah, right! The only fans they got are their parents! Well the ones who still have their parents!"

            The others didn't laugh at that because most of them lost their parents at a young age too, especially Tidus who was raised by Auron.

            To change the subject, Raudy tried to be fun.

            "Hey! I saw the summoner! She's cute but I better like the guardian girl following her!"

            Graav whistled.

            "The chick dressed in black?"

            "The one with the feather collar barely hiding her chest?" Balgerda asked with disgust.

            "Yeaaaaaaahhh...." the other guys except Tidus trailed off.

            It seemed they were about to slobber all around the place.

            "Big breasts?" Tidus asked with a funny smile.

            "You could say that... You should have come up and see for yourself instead of sulking by yourself in your room."

            "I guess so..."

They heard people running behind them so they turned around.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked someone passing close to him.

"Grand Maester Mika's here! Everyone's going to see him!"

Since they didn't have much to do yet, they decided to go take a look. On another dock, a ship was docked and from it disembarked a young man, around 20, 25 years old. He had blue hair with two long strands behind him. He had long hands and fingers caracteristic of the Guado people. He had blue eyes and was wearingstrange clothes. 

"Hey, isn't that Seymour Guado?" Tidus asked recognizing the guy.

Seymour was half human, half Guado. His father was Jyscal Guado, a Measter of Yevon.

Once he was on the ground, he turned to the ship and put a knee down. An old man came down with guards.

"And that's Mika! I can't believe he's been a Measter for fifty years!"

The old man stopped in front of Seymour and showed a hand to him.

"Get up, Seymour Guado."

Seymour did and turned to the crowd. His eyes rested on someone in the crowd and locked. He smiled but Tidus couldn't see who he was smiling to. Then Mika showed him to the crowd.

"The Measter Jyscal Guado passed away. This is a great loss for us all. Now I make Seymour Guado a measter of Yevon."

Seymour bowed and smiled.

"It is an honor to carry out my father's duty. He brought Yevon's teaching's to the Guado. He dreamt of a world where all people would be united. I will try to carry out his wish the best I can."

"I don't like this guy," Tidus whispered to Bickson. "There's something about this guy I don't trust..."

"I know what you mean," Bickson whispered back.

"Let's leave this place."

They walked through the crowd and trough the docks.

They reached the large stadium and went in the left way to their room. Bickson came last holding a sheet of paper.

            "We still have plenty of time before the game. The Aurochs aren't playing the first round. We play the Ronso Fangs. When we win, we 'll play the Kilika beasts. The Psyches play the Glories and the winning team plays the Aurochs. We'll play the winner of this side."

            "Personnaly, I think we'll play the Psyches in finals." Balgerda said.

            "Either the Psyches or the Glories." Bickson said.

            "Well last year  the Aurochs played us.... we won easily but they still made it to the finals."

            "If they ever made it, a miracle can't happen twice! Against us, they don't stand a chance!"

            The whole team seemed pretty enthusiastic but Tidus couldn't share they cheerfulness. He walked to the door.

            "Hey, where're you going?" Bickson asked. "The game's starting soon!"

            "I need to drink something. I'm too nervous."

            "Hey, don't get drunk for the game or you'll be disqualified."

            "Yeah, yeah..."

            He left the room and hurried out of the stadium. He crossed the bridge to the inner city. The city wasn't big but it was still the second biggest city in the world. The biggest one was Bevelle since that's where the Grand Measter was living.

            He walked across the place and into a café. At the counter, there was a cute girl about his age with shoulder length brown hair. He walked to the counter close to her.

            "Hey there Tidus!" the bartender greeted. "I warn you, I'm not serving you anything!"

            "Just give a glass of energetic juice, I'm gonna need it."

            "Here you go," he said handing him the glass.

            He took it and swallowed half of it in a single gulp. Then he turned to the girl. She didn't seem to figure out if she would sit down or go.

            "Hi, you here for the tournament?" Tidus asked with a big smile.

            She smiled shyly then decided to sit down.

            "Yes but not just because of that."

            "My name's Tidus. I play with the Goers."

            "I figured it out because of your outfit. I'm Yuna."

            "That's a cute name. Fits you perfectly."

            The girl smiled.

            "In fact, I was looking for someone but he's not here. Someone said he was here?"

            She looked around.

            "Who? Your boyfriend?" Tidus asked jokingly still secretly hoping she would say no.

            "No, I was looking for sir Auron."

            Tidus widened his eyes.

            "You know Auron? He's here?"

            "That's what I heard. You know him?"

            "You bet! He pratically raised me!"

            "You wouldn't happen to be sir Jecht's son, would you?"

            "... Yeah?! How'd you know?"

            "You looked familiar to me."

            As the conversation was getting more intense, a Ronso stepped in. Blue fur and a broken horn on his forehead. He looked around apparently looking for someone. He placed his eyes on Yuna and walked to her. When he saw Tidus, he folded his arms and stared at him. Tidus shivered. For a Ronso, this one wasn't very big but he was still bigger than him.

            "Come on, Kimahri. He was very kind to me. He's sir Jecht's son."

            Kimahri was still frowning at Tidus and he was really thinking about leaving when a shadow covered him completely. He turned his head and nearly fell down his bench when he saw two other Ronso, one with grey fur, the other one with a golden fur. Both were even bigger than Kimahri.

            The small Ronso looked at them not saying a thing.

            "What's wrong, Kimahri?" one asked. "Why not talk? Haven't seen Ronso friends for long time!"

            "Easy, Yenke. Kimahri, small Ronso." The other one said.

            "Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran? Forget Ronso friends?"

            "You forget who took your horn!"

            "Hornless! Hornless!"

            The grey one hit Kimahri as a chalenge. Tidus got off his bench and looked at Kimahri.

            "Take him on!" he said.

            Kimahri punched the Ronso.

            "Take it outside!" the bartender said. "The game's starting!"

            The grey Ronso took advantage of the situation to hit Kimahri back.

            'The game!" Tidus exclaimed slapping his forehead. "Bickson's gonna kill me!"

            He ran out the café, not noticing that Yuna wasn't there anymore and not caring about Auron anymore.

            **Note: So??? I'm trying my best to place game events in but to be perfect, I'd have to replay it a third time! (yes, I already played it twice! First took me 87h, second I'm at 102h so far and I'm not done!) Usually, I'm more concern about perfection but since it's a twisted version, it can be different, can't it? Please review! Anything at all! Is this the worst thing you've ever read or what? I accept flames, they help me get better! I do this all for you since it doesn't pay! I love to write and think I do it for someone! **

**            In case you like it, look forward my other ten fanfics. They're all about FFVIII though, my favorite game! Most are done, so it could help you wait for the next chapters of this one!**


	3. Chapter 3: Temporary Alliance

**Chapter 3: Temporary Alliance**

****

            Tidus hurried back to the stadium with the feeling he forgot something, that there was something wrong. He past by the ticket counter and climbed the stairs to the intersection of stairs, one going up to the seats, two each side of these stairs going down to the players lockers.

            As he headed left to his locker, he heard voices coming from the right side.

            "Kidnapped? Are you sure?"

            Tidus recognize Wakka's voice and from the concern he detected in his voice, he figured it must have been bad so he silently went that way to listen. He paid attention not to be noticed.

            "That's how it is," a worried girl voice replied.

            "Why would the Al Behd Psyches kidnap Yuna?"

            Tidus widened his eyes on his corner of the wall. Yuna... Could it be the same Yuna he talked with in the café?

            "They said they'll let her go if you lose the game."

            "Like they need to ask me to lose on purpose... Damn those Al Behd!"

            Wakka kicked the wall by his side.

            "What was Kimahri doing? I thought he was with her?"

            "He came upon two of his tribe and they nearly started a fight so I guess it happened while he was busy."

            "What do we do?"

            "YOU worry about your game. If your best can let you win, do it. I'll go with Kimahri look for Yuna. Once we have her into safety, I'll send you a signal."

            "What will it be?"

            "You'll know when you see it."

            Tidus hurried to his locker room. He slammed open the door, startling everyone. Bickson got up with a sigh of relief as he smiled to his friend.

            "For a while, I was afraid you changed your mind again! Hurry we start soon."

            "The Aurochs are playing the Psyches first, right?" Tidus asked apparently in a hurry.

            "Yeah, so?" Bickson asked with a frown of curiosity.

            "I've got something to do before the game... I promise I'll be back, either for the next, or at least the finals... If you make it..."

            The last part of his sentence was said in a teasing tone.

            "What do you mean 'if'? Of course we'll make it! But what is so urgent?"

            "Someone's in trouble. A girl..."

            Balgerda walked up to him and frowned, her fists on her hips.

            "Wanna have some fun before the big game? You could have that from me, no need to go very far!"

            "Come on! That's not it! She's in trouble and I want to help her!"

            His eyes were nearly pleeding. Bickson then took a threatening face on.

            "You're lucky you're a good player... If you don't come back in time, I swear I'll tear you apart! We need you, got it?"

            Tidus raised a thumb up and smiled.

            "I willl come back at least for the finals. And I got something up my sleeve to impress everyone."

            The whole team stared at him with surprise. Something up his sleeve?

            "Huh? What?"

            "I'll come back to show you, to show everyone!"

            He walked to a locker with his name and took something in. His father's sword. Then he hurried to the door but before he left, he turned to his team.

            "I'll come back, I swear!"

            And he left, leaving everyone hanging. Bickson shook his head and turned to his team.

            "Come on Goers! It's not the time to get nervous! We must concentrate on the game with the Ronso Fangs! We're gonna kick their asses!"

            "Yeah!!!"

            Tidus hurried up the stairs and hoped in silence he didn't miss them. He spotted the Ronso with the broken horn near the counter walking away with a girl in a leather dress. He hurried to them.

            "Wait, Kimahri!"

            The Ronso froze and turned around along with the girl. Both didn't seemed really happy but that was just their normal behavior. When he was close enough to see them better, he stared at the girl.... Especially at one place: her chest. Then he understood what the guys meant... Whooo!

            "Why are you carrying that sword around? It's dangerous."

            Then she frowned.

            "You're a Goer?" she asked looking at him from head to toe. "I don't remember seeing you play..."

            "I usually call out before the tournament..."

            "How do you know Kimahri's name?"

            She looked at her Ronso friend and he gave her a look probably only a friend of his would be able to understand.

            "Oh, so you were the one talking with Yuna in the café?"

            "That's right!" Tidus said with a nod.

            "Go away," the girl (rather woman) said roughly. "We're in a hurry."

            "I know Yuna's been kidnapped!" Tidus reavealed while they were walking away.

            Both froze then the woman came back to him and looked at him straight in the eyes. She was so close to him he had to make a step backward and try real hard to keep his eyes from venturing where they didn't belong.

            "How come?"

            "Well, I overheard you talk about it..." he said nervously scratching the back of his head. "I want to help you save her."

            "We don't need any help from a Goer."

            "But you could! I've heard rumors Al Behd are using Machina. I know where their ship's docked. I can fight, honest I think you should take me along."

            Kimahri folded his arms and placed a glance on Tidus he prefered to avoid. His female companion looked at Tidus a suspicious way.

            "Why do you care?"

            "Why shouldn't I?" he asked in a tone he wanted to be convincing.

            But he was very bad at this. They looked at him even more suspiciously.

            "Alright, there's something I need to ask her! She talked about a man named Auron, and it happens that I was raised by a man called Auron so I wanted to know if we were talking about the same guy! I haven't seen him for a while and I wonder what happened to him. If she holds any information, I want to know! But I think we're wasting our time, come on already! The game's only ten minutes long!"

            "...... Alright, I take the risk to trust you... If you try anything funny..."

            Kimahri showed a nasty looking spear that Tidus then wanted to see anywhere but close to him.

            "My black magic could burn you to a crisp. I'm Lulu. You already know Kimahri..."

            "And I'm Tidus. Nice to meet you."

            "This alliance is only temporary. Since you know where the Al Behd ship is docked, it will save us the trouble of looking for it. Lead the way!"

            "All right!"

            They ran to the docks.

            As they were passing the different docks and approaching their destination, they came upon mechanical machines. Small machines with gunarms.

            "What? Machina here?" Lulu said in surprise.

            "Ha! Those Al Behd!" Tidus stated.

            One of the three Machina attacked him with one of its metallic arms.

            "Ouch!" Tidus said. "Damn you!"

            He stuck with his long sword, taking the arm out. By his side, Lulu raised an arm, the other holding a moogle plush, then brought it down, realeasing a thunder spell on one of the machinas. It couldn't resist.

            "Wow! You're good!" Tidus exclaimed in admiration.

            Lulu kept silent while Kimahri was attacked by the other machina. He counter-attacked and brought it down.

            "Eyaah!" Tidus screamed as he attacked the remaining machina.

            With the Machinas out of their way, they looked at each other then nodded and Tidus lead them further. Over their head, a screen was displaying the match in progress: the Besaid Aurochs vs the Al Behd Psyches. One of the players hit Wakka real bad, leaving him barely counscious. Tidus clenched his teeth knowing it was painful.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt!"

"He always does that," Lulu said with a sigh. "Now with the Al Behd holding Yuna hostage..."

"Let's hurry up, then!"

They met two more machinas by the dock where the Al Behd ship was docked.

            "Man, how much of these things they have?"

            "Let's take them down as well." Lulu invited.

            "Of course!"

            Not long after, the Machinas were brought down and they ran to the docks.

            "The ship!" Lulu exclaimed. "It's departing!"

            "But it's not gone yet!" Tidus said with a wide smile. "Come on!"

            He ran as fast as he could, the others close behind and jumped over to get on the ship's deck. Kimahri used his spear to give himself a longer shot, but with her high heels, it wasn't that simple for Lulu. Tidus turned to her and oustretched his hand.

            "Come on!" he called.

            She frowned at first but then nodded. She took a few steps backward then ran and jumped. Her jump was too short, she wouldn't make it. Tidus tried to extend his arm the furthest he could and was barely able to catch her hand. He nearly lost his balance but Kimahri caught him and pulled them both on the deck. Lulu rested her palms on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

            "Whew!" Tidus breathed out. "That was close!"

            "I guess I have to say thank you," Lulu said. "But it's not reason enough for me to trust you!"

            "Gee, you're grumpy! Don't you ever smile?"

            He never received an answer. Kimahri stood in fighting stance and growled to attract the others' attention. Tidus turned around and had a move backward as he saw a huge machina standing in front of them, blocking the way inside the ship.

            "What is that thing?"

            It attacked them and Tidus jumped aside to avoid the blow.

            "Woah! I guess we don't have a choice!"

            "It's too big!" Lulu objected. "If we could dismantle it, it would be much easier. Over there! Use that crane!"

            Tidus turned aside and saw the crane in question. He tried to get it to work but it wouldn't start.

            "Damn, there's no power!"

            "Leave it to me!"

            As Tidus and Kimahri were holding up the machina, Lulu was stricking the crane with thunder to power it up. After a few shots, it started.

            "Alright!"

            He operated it and moved it to the top of the machina. The crane grabbed the top of it and lifted it up. The weight of the Machina was too big, it broke apart, causing some serious damage. The the crane was moved to drop to useless part into the sea. Lulu nodded at Tidus, thinking he wasn't bad at all.

            With part of it broken, the Machina was soon brought down. When it stopped functionning, the gang hurried to the door which opened before they touched it and the girl Tidus saw in the café came out, a guard knocked out inside.

            "Are you hurt?" Lulu asked with concern.

            "No. I was hoping maybe Cid was on this ship."

            "Cid?" Tidus asked.

            "Oh, hi again. Cid is my uncle, my mother's brother."

            "An Al Behd's your uncle? Then you're Al Behd too?"

            "Only from my mother's side."

            Lulu looked at Tidus with a serious face.

            "Whatever you do, you must never tell anyone about this!"

            "Yeah, I know not much people like the Al Behd."

            "Especially Wakka," Yuna said.

            "I'll keep it secret, I promise."

            Yuna bent her head aside and looked at Tidus a curious way.

            "Weren't you supposed to play today?"

            "The game!" he said slapping his forehead.

            "Oh!" Lulu said walking away.

            She formed a fireball in her hand and threw it up in the sky where it exploded.

            In the stadium, Wakka saw the signal. He smiled then turned to his comrade who had the ball. He was thrown a pass and caught it. Then he started swimming towards the goal. One of the opposite players came at him but he managed to pass over him and shoot. It was a pretty long shot but it made it. 

            "Goal!" the referee exclaimed in the mic. "The Aurochs win this match 2 to 1 and that qualifies them for the finals!"

            Wakka had a proud smile and released the tension he had.

Bickson was getting nervous.

            "Damn! He better show up!"

            "He promised he'd be there, right?" Abus said.

            "Yeah... I don't get how Wakka managed to score! Nimrook's the best goaler of the league!"

            "Hey!" Raudy exclaimed offended.

            "What? It's true!" Bickson said with a smile. "You never have much work to do since we're always hanging around the goal... Besides we have a strong defense so if someone ever manages to get past both Doram and Balgerda, you never have trouble catching the ball!"

            "Hmph!"

            The game was about to start and still no sign of Tidus. Bickson knew they could win without him, but having him would be a plus they would enjoy having. It was their last game before the finals. They had to do their best against the Ronsos because they were ferocious players. For this one, they would play without him but for the finals... he had to be there!

            **Chapter done! How did I do? I'm confused sometimes because I'm writing some fics at a time and reading too but it's funny, I never mix them together! Please review!**


End file.
